A major mission of this group involves the management and service of three NMR spectrometers that are used by NIH scientists, primarily but not exclusively those of the Laboratory of Bioorganic Chemistry, for the identification of natural and synthetic products, tertiary structure determination, binding assays, and molecular dynamics. Management and service include 1) troubleshooting and servicing NMR spectometers, 2) provide technical assistance and data interpretation, 3) teach investigators NMR techniques that can aid their research goals, and 4) engage in collaborative research projects in support of organizational missions.